The present invention relates to a device for immobilizing a connecting rod in an osseous anchoring element of a rachidian implant.
There are known different types of immobilization devices which, because of their particular structure, permit blocking in rotation and in translation the connecting rod in an osseous anchoring element of a rachidian implant.